The present invention relates to hardware for the closure of a window or door, which closure is movable to a parallel-stop position and in this position is horizontally shiftable. It is provided with lower supporting arms and upper swing arms. The lower supporting arms are always pivotally connected on the one hand to the lower transverse closure bar in a bearing block and on the other hand to traveling carriages. A releasable blocking device is provided for at least one of the lower supporting arms, when it is located in the parallel-stop position. The closure can be brought into and out of a shift-close end position relative to the supporting arm.
Hardware of this kind has already been disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,807, and also in the French Patent No. 1,551,381. The advantage of this structure resides in that, they are structurally simple, are rugged, and can, therefore, be used where heavy closures are to be brought into parallel-stop position relative to the stationary frame and then to be shifted horizontally.
The construction principles of these known hardware designs are such that it is necessary to make and store hardware and parts for closures that are horizontally shiftable from their closed position relative to the stationary frame both to the right or to the left in opening direction.
This handicap applies also in the fabrication of the hardware such as has become known through the DE-OS No. 32 34 677.
On the hardware constructed in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,807, and FR-PS No. 1,551,381, the releasable blocking device is formed by a supporting lever which in each case has to act over the entire length of the horizontal displacement path for the closure with a frame-side or stationary thrust abutment if the parallel stop position of the swing-out arms is to be locked in any desired slide position.
On the hardware constructed in accordance with DE-OS No. 32 34 677, on the other hand, the blocking device fixing the parallel-stop position of the swing-out arms (between the swing-out arm and the traveling carriage upon which this is mounted) are active in such a way that it moves into or out of active connection in the region of the shift-close end position of the closure with an actuating link stationarily built at the frame side.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel way by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide hardware of the initially described kind which can be used in one and the same type of construction independent of the fact whether the closure is to be horizontally shifted either to the right or the left direction relative to the stationary frame from the closure position.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.